


Masquerade

by pinecovewoods



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, M/M, fight me, honestly prince davey is my kryptonite, jack is gayyyy, the love of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecovewoods/pseuds/pinecovewoods
Summary: Two hours and many suits later, Davey is finally ready to possibly meet the girl he's going to spend the rest of his life with.Well, ready is a strong word. He's...prepared. That's a better word. He knows all the right things to say and he knows what he has to look for in order to find the quote unquote perfect girl to rule by his side.





	1. Part One

Davey adjusts his tie for the hundredth time, staring at himself in the mirror. 

"You don't think the silver is too...avant-garde?" He asks, biting down on his lip. "I don't wanna make any waves. I'm not ready for that yet."

"I don't think you'll rock too many boats if you show up in a silver suit versus a black one," Jack says from the doorway, "besides, it contrasts well with my green tie."

"I still can't believe you're wearing that," Davey rolls his eyes, "my parents would kill me."

"It's a masquerade ball, they don't expect you to dress like your at a delegation. But if you feel like too many eyes are on you, you can always come back and change."

"Too many eyes," Davey scoffs, slipping the jacket on, "not like it's my coronation...not like I'm looking for my future wife...god this is so crazy."

"Such is the life of a crowned prince," Jack says, wiping a piece of lint off of Davey's suit, "glad I get to be along for the ride."

"Wouldn't wanna do this with anyone else by my side," Davey smiles, "you're a good best friend, Jack. The best."

"I try," Jack shrugs it off, but Davey can still see the smile on his face, "c'mon, _your highness_ , time for me to help you find the love of your life."

Davey lets out a breath, looking back in the mirror again. He pauses.

"I don't think I like the silver."

"Oh for god's sake."

\---

Two hours and many suits later, Davey is finally ready to possibly meet the girl he's going to spend the rest of his life with. 

Well, _ready_ is a strong word. He's...prepared. That's a better word. He knows all the right things to say and he knows what he has to look for in order to find the quote unquote perfect girl to rule by his side.

"Just think about it, man," Jack smiles, clapping a hand on Davey's shoulder, "all these girls flown here from all over the place just for you. How surreal is that?"

"Ridiculously surreal," Davey breathes, twisting his fingers in his hands, "no pressure or anything, right?"

"You're going to be amazing," Jack says, "any girl out there would be lucky to have you, regardless of the fact that you're a prince. You're a catch, Dave. And I got your back, always."

Jack delicately slips the mask over Davey's face, adjusting it until he thinks it looks right.

"You got someone in mind?" Davey asks, trying to ignore the trumpets coming from inside the ball room.

"I got my eye on someone," Jack says cryptically, "have so for a while, I think she'll be good for you. But I want you to meet her yourself, no expectation or anything, so I'm not going to tell you who she is."

"God you're a prick," Davey rolls his eyes and shoves the boy teasingly, adjusting his suit once more, "wish me luck."

"You got this, buddy," Jack says as the doors open, "see you on the other side."

The dull roar of applause almost drowns out the announcing of his name, and that mixed with the bright array of colorful dresses causes his head to spin. 

He opens the ball traditionally, dancing with his sister as a few of the paired off nobles join in. 

"This is exciting, isn't it?" Sarah asks. "All these pretty girls here, waiting for a chance to meet you."

"God you sound like Jack," Davey groans, "this was never something I wanted to happen, you know that. Honestly, I would've been just fine with mom and dad picking out who they think is the best of me and arrange it all themselves."

"And you know that they didn't want that for you," Sarah replies, "they aren't traditionalist, not in that sense, they wanted you to have as much of a choice as possible for someone in our life style. Be grateful, not everyone gets that."

"I am grateful, really," Davey shakes his head a bit, " it's just...all so overwhelming. Honestly never thought this day would come."

"Have you always been this much of a pessimist?" Sarah teases. "Have I just not noticed it?"

"Les got all the optimism in the family," Davey replies, "wish me luck."

"Have fun," Sarah winks, and almost immediately after she's gone someone else takes her place.

After a few hours straight of dancing, Davey finally catches a break. He slips away to the refreshments table, sipping on a glass of champagne. He surveys the crowd, sighing a bit as he catches the group of girls on the other side of the room staring at him.

"So tell me," a voice comes from beside him, "all the girls, all the dances...must be a bit magical, huh?"

"Magical is not necessarily the word I would use," Davey replies, "surreal is better...overwhelming works too. Ridiculously exhausting is the best way to describe it I think."

"Sounds torturous," the girl smiles, and Davey feels himself do the same, "let me know if there's any way I can rescue the prince in peril."

Davey laughs, actually laughs, and takes in the sight of the girl in front of him, matching emerald mask and dress standing out against her skin, and there's something familiar about them. 

"I don't recognize you," he says, snagging a glass of champagne off of a waiters trey and handing it to her.

He sees something flash in her eyes, but it quickly disappears as she accepts the glass.

"I think that's the point of the masquerade, isn't it?" She teases. "The masks...the fanfare...meant to distract us from recognizing each other?"

"Regardless, even under the masks I can generally tell who's who," Davey replies, "but I can't say the same for you. I'm intrigued."

"Hmm," she smiles, "intriguing the crowned prince, what an accomplishment. Now that's something I can write on my resume."

"A smart girl, huh," he smiles and laughs again, setting the empty glass down on the table.

He feels the effects of the alcohol more than he thinks he should, and it's that feeling that helps him speak his mind.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to."

Davey takes her hand and whisks her onto the dance floor, following the beat of the music as they sway together.

"I never did get your name," he says.

"Isn't that a shame," she says, sly smile spreading across her face, "c'mon now, David, lets play into the mystery theme."

"Not much of a mystery if you know my name."

"You're the crowned prince, your name was announced to start this thing," she pauses as Davey spins her around in time with the music, "kinda hard to miss."

"Yeah I suppose so," Davey smiles softly, "but call me Davey, please."

They dance in silence for a few moments, and then Davey speaks again.

"You're different than the rest of them," he says, hand resting against her waist, "in a good way. In many good ways."

The girl smiles, eyes sparkling under the lights.

"Good, means I can make an impression," she teases, "and what about you, your highness?"

"What about me?"

"Are you different than the rest? Or is your life more of the same stuffy prince stuff?"

The boy pauses, having to think over his life. He then realizes that he doesn't know the answer, and that scares him. A lot of things have been scaring him that night.

"Does it matter?"

"I like to know what I'm getting into."

Davey laughs, and makes a note in his head that it's the third time she's made him laugh in an hour.

"I'd like to think that my life is different than the rest," he says, "but unfortunately I don't think that's true. Seems I'm running from one gala to the next with a few council meetings in between."

"Sounds tiring," she replies, "and yet you're such a good dancer, as lively and spirited as the rest of them."

"High praise," Davey says, "will you answer me something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Your name," he smiles, "it's the one thing that still alludes me."

"Some mysteries are not so easily solved," she says, "unfortunately I must take my leave, give the rest of the girls a chance to impress you."

Davey starts to argue, but stops himself.

"Suppose you're correct, although none of them will be able to impress as much as you," he sighs, "is there anyway we can meet again?"

"I don't think it's very proper for a prince to be meeting a girl who he is not engaged to unless it's for a prearranged ball."

Davey ducks his head down to her ear, a smile on his face.

"Guess it's a good thing I'm willing to be improper for you."

Davey relishes the blush that spreads across her face.

"You flatter me, your highness," she whispers, "I suppose I can make an exception for you."

They stop dancing, the girl taking a step backwards.

"Tonight, two a.m.," she says, "the fountain in town, it'll be empty by that time. We'll be alone."

"I'll be counting down the minutes," Davey says.

The girl smiles, bows, and retreats back into the crowd as someone else takes her place. 

\---

"You must be exhausted," Jack says, flopping down onto the couch next to him, "god, I know I am."

"I mean...kinda," Davey shrugs, tapping his foot against the carpet as he looks at the clock on the wall for the millionth time. 1:37 a.m.

"Something I should know about?"

Davey looks at Jack, and lets a smile spread across his face.

"Two a.m.," he says, "supposed to meet a girl, down at the fountain."

"Who are you and what have you done with David Jacobs?" Jack smiles, nudging his arm. "Good for you, man."

"You're not going to tell me that it's not a good idea, that I'm gonna get hurt or something?" Davey asks. "Actually, wait, that checks out. I'm usually the impulse control in this friendship."

Jack rolls his eyes, but then nods all the same.

"You should go." He says. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Can I ask what color dress she was wearing?"

Her image is burned into Davey's mind, but he makes himself take a pause to not see overeager.

"Green, I think," _I know_ , "emerald."

Jack just smiles and nods.

"Go getcha girl, Dave," he says, patting the other boys leg, "and for the love of god don't get yourself killed, I don't think your parents would ever forgive me."

Jack pulls his tie loose, and Davey finally remembers why the color seemed familiar.

"Green, huh," he says, "wonder if that has something to do with her?"

"We all wonder lots of things, Davey," Jack smiles mischievously, "now go, or you'll be late."

Fifteen minutes later Davey finally reaches the fountain, footsteps echoing down the empty cobble stoned streets.

"Honestly didn't think you would come," her melodic voice floats down the street, "I'm flattered."

"Like I said, you intrigue me," Davey says, looking around, "wanted to get to know you."

"Again," she comes out from the shadows, "I'm flattered."

Davey smiles at the sight of her, holding his hand out as an invitation.

"You're still wearing your mask," he says, barely holding back the shudder that wants to run through his body when her hand slips into his own.

"Wanted to keep the mystery alive," she says, "is that okay, your highness?"

"Anything's okay, given that I get to see you," Davey breaths, "there's something about you, I can't put my finger on it, but it's good, and I want it in my life."

The girl blushes a bit, standing in front of Davey as he sits on the edge of the fountain. He takes both of her hands in his.

"You make me feel...I dunno, different, I guess," he whispers, "a good different. Why don't I know you?"

"I guess you can say I'm new in town," she says, "sponsored by one of the nobles."

"Don't suppose it was one Jack Kelly, was it?" Davey questions, smiling as the surprise flashes in her eyes.

"How'd you know?"

"The matching dress and tie," he says, "Jack's ridiculously into symbols and crap, makes sense that he would make you guys match."

"I told him it was too on the nose," she shakes her head, "he didn't listen."

"He never does," Davey smiles, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. 

He pulls her down so she sits on his lap, and somehow feels more at home with her in the middle of the street than he's ever felt at the palace. 

"Tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell," she replies, "nothing's ever really happened to me until today."

"Oh?" Davey asks, raising an eyebrow, "and what happened today?"

"Met a boy," she says simply, "he's different than the rest, makes me feel...important, makes me feel wanted."

"Sounds like a true gentleman," Davey replies, wrapping his arms around her, "he must feel very lucky, having you in his life."

"Hmm, suppose so," she says, "I know I'm lucky to have meet him."

Davey stares at her, and something in his stomach flips.

"Can I kiss you?"

As soon as the words leave his mouth her lips are on his, hands cupping his cheeks while his rest on the back of her neck.

He slips his fingers into her hair, gently untying the string holding her mask on her face. She pulls back when she feels him do this, the smile on her face contrasting the reaction Davey thought she would have.

"Next time don't ask," she whispers, taking the mask off her face and setting it down on the cement behind her, "it ruins the moment."

"God, you're gorgeous," he breathes, staring at her with adoration in his eyes, "sorry, I mean, I knew you looked good before but...wow."

She blushes, and Davey questions silently how someone can look so good when embarrassed. 

She opens her mouth to speak, but Davey places his lips on to hers again, the urge to have the feeling of her pressed against him out ranking his curiosity of whatever she was going to say.

"Y/N," she whispers as he pulls away, and Davey furrows his eyebrows.

"Pardon?"

"Sorry I," she pauses, shaking her head to gather her thoughts, "I meant to say my name is Y/N but uh, you rattled my train of thought with that kiss."

"Y/N," Davey repeats, the name rolling off of his tongue nicely, "that's beautiful, you're beautiful."

"Such a flatterer," she teases, but Davey can see the happiness in her eyes, "you're not so bad looking yourself, your highness."

"This is crazy," he says, "I hardly know anything about you and yet I feel like I know you better than I know my own siblings."

"Must be fate," she whispers, laying her head on his shoulder, "you were wrong before, you know."

"About?"

"That your life is the same as the others," she says, "I mean, maybe the stuff you do is boring and stuffy, but you're definitely not. The opposite actually."

"High praise," Davey says again, soft smile on his face as he holds her, "so tomorrow they're holding a banquet for the top ten girls of my choosing so I can get to know them better or something."

"Is that so?"

"Apparently yes," Davey replies, "and I would want nothing more than for you to be in attendance. Unfortunately I can't get out of inviting nine others, tradition and all that, but any time with you is something I'm going to cherish, even if it's in a room full of people."

"Even if those people are all vying for your attention?"

"My eyes will only be on you," he murmurs, brushing his lips across hers, "I should be heading back soon, Jack'll send out a search party."

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow night, then?" She smiles.

"I'll be waiting at the door."

She stands up reluctantly, and Davey does the same, pulling her into his chest for another kiss. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Y/N," he says, taking a few steps backwards while his arm extends to keep their hands connected.

"I'll be counting down the minutes."


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's cheesy," she blushes, looking down at the wooden floor, "we have a connection, I guess. There's something about him...something about the way he looks at me, the way he makes me feel...he's different than anyone else I've ever met in my life."

"He really likes you, you know," Jack says, leaning agains a wall next to her as they both watch Davey talk to some of the other girls, "he can't say it, or rather he shouldn't say it, but he does. I can tell."

"That's good," she smiles, "I really like him too."

"He never did tell me what happened two weeks back at the fountain," Jack says, grabbing two glasses of champagne off of a nearby trey and handing on to her, "he just came home smiling and crashed."

"Nothing happened."

"Oh don't play dumb with me," Jack rolls his eyes, "I saw the secret glances you guys kept having during the banquet that night, not to mention that he can barely keep his eyes off of you anytime you're in the room. It's obvious, really."

"It's cheesy," she blushes, looking down at the wooden floor, "we have a connection, I guess. There's something about him...something about the way he looks at me, the way he makes me feel...he's different than anyone else I've ever met in my life."

"You guys are good for each other," Jack says solemnly, "you remind me of me. And he needs that. That's kinda why I choose you, he's got me as a friend, sure, but he needs the same thing in a relationship, and I can't give him that," he sighs, twirling the glass in his hand, "as much as I would like to."

"You," the girl pauses, realization dawning, "oh Jack, I didn't realize...I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"Don't be sorry, I made peace with it a while ago," Jack shrugs, "it's not anyone's fault, I can't help the way I feel no more than Davey can. The only thing I can do is make sure he'll be happy, and I know you'll make him happy."

"That's...very selfless," she says, "letting someone go like that...I admire you, Jack."

"Thanks, Y/N," Jack blushes a bit, "you can't tell anyone, though. I know it's not outlawed like it used to be, but it'll change things, and I don't want that. I can't have him look at me and know that I'm in love with him. It'll hurt too much."

The girl nods, and pulls Jack into a hug.

"We're a team, okay?" She smiles at him. "We're gonna make sure he's happy on all fronts, we're in this together."

"I think I can handle that," Jack smiles, and his gaze switches to behind her, "I'll leave you two alone," he presses a gentle kiss to her cheek, "we'll talk later."

He leaves after those words, and Davey takes his place, a bright smile on his face and a bubbling glass in his hand.

"Glad I could finally get you alone," he smiles, "missed you."

"Missed you too," she smiles, holding herself back from taking his hand, "all this fanfare...can't wait for it to be over. Can't wait for it to just be us."

"I know," he smiles, "me too. God, what I wouldn't give to just kiss you right now."

"You flatter me," she looks down at the ground, "will you ever stop making me blush like a school girl?"

"Not if I can help it," Davey teases, "I uh...I told my family about you. Well, my sister really. She said she's excited to meet you"

"Oh I..." she searches her brain for words, "wow. That's...wow."

"Speechless," Davey says, fingers tapping against his glass anxiously, "that's a good sign, right?"

"Yes, yes!" Y/N reassures, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "Sorry, I just...I've never had someone tell their family about me before, especially not a prince."

"We're going to share many firsts together, my darling," Davey whispers, "and I hope, many years in the future, I'll still be able to make you blush and give you plenty of new experiences. In fact, I'll make it my mission in life."

"Meet me in the back hall, ten minutes," she says, a flash of confusion spreading across Davey's face, "don't be late."

He's not late, in fact, he's two minutes early.

"Is everything oka-"

He's cut off by her kissing him, eyes closing and hands automatically settling themselves on her waist.

"Not that I'm complaining, because I'm definitely not," he whispers, "but what was that for?"

"I love you," she says quietly, "sorry, I know it's only been a little over two weeks but you started talking about the future, talking about _our_ future, and the only coherent thought in my head was that I love you. And I know I couldn't say anything out there because you would want to kiss me, I would _want_ you to kiss me, so I figured saying it back here would be better."

This time it's Davey that cuts her off with a kiss, having to pull away because he's unable to stop smiling.

"I love you too," he breathes, "and you're right, I definitely wouldn't have been able to keep myself from kissing you if you had told me that in there."

"So your...your sister wants to meet me?" She blushes again. "Things must be serious, then."

"It's been two weeks," Davey shrugs, "the council's looking for a name, my dad wants to hand the throne to me...I made my decision the night of the masquerade, I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else."

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" The girl questions, heart beating out of her chest.

"Not officially, no," Davey laughs a bit, "that's a whole spectacle, has to broadcast and everything, but _un_ officially, just between the two of us? Yeah, I am."

"Oh my god, Davey," she gasps, throwing her arms around the boy.

He spins her around, pressing multiple kisses to her face.

"Feels like I've been waiting for you my whole life," he whispers, "it's still so crazy to me that I've only known you for two weeks."

"Fate works in mysterious ways," she replies, slotting their lips together again.

He presses her back against the wall, one arm bracing himself against it and the other caressing her cheek.

"Don't start something you can't finish," she mutters, fingers tangling themselves in his hair.

"Don't intend to."

Y/N smiles, and kisses him again.

"There's something about you," Davey mumbles, pressing sparse kisses down her jaw, "something that makes me want to be improper...makes me want to ignore all the rules that have been instilled in me."

"Corrupting the crowned prince," she says, "something tells me that won't go over well with your parents."

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Davey says, kissing down her neck.

"Hey Davey I-"

The voice makes them break apart, turning towards the sound. Jack stands in the hall, glass in his hand and a look of surprise on his face.

"Oh I...sorry," he says, looking down at the floor, "didn't mean to interrupt, just wanted to make sure you were okay, Dave."

"Yeah, we're good," Davey says, "just uh...got a bit carried away. We should rejoin the party."

He turns to her, and presses a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"I'll try to steal a few minutes before the end of the night," he says, "but if I don't, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you," she replies, and he says the same, walking back into the ball room and leaving her alone with Jack.

They stand in silence for a few moments until she sees Jack shake his head.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she whispers.

"Like I said, I made peace with it," Jack says unconvincingly, "besides, I knew what had to happen for him to take the throne. Hell, I was part of the planning of the festivities."

"You can still be upset, Jack, that doesn't make you a bad friend," she says, placing her hands on his shoulders, "it's like you said, you can't help the way you feel."

Jack scoffs, and wipes away a stray tear.

"This shit is so confusing," he sputters, "I'm so happy for him, happy that he found you and happy that he's happy but at the same time...it's killing me that I'm not the one giving him that happiness, because I so desperately want to be, even though I know that the only kind of happiness I can bring him is through friendship. God, I shouldn't be complaining, I'm lucky enough to be his best friend, that's more than I should be asking for."

"It's okay, Jack," she repeats, pulling the boy into her arms for a hug, "really, it's okay. The way you're feeling is valid, don't ever tell yourself different."

Jack buries his face in her shoulder, his torso shaking with quiet sobs.

"I love him," he says, voice shaky and muffled, "I love him."

"I know, it's okay," she whispers, rubbing his back comfortingly, "it's okay. Everything's going to be okay."


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think they're going to love you," he says, "just as much as I do."

"So this is the palace," Davey says, fingers intertwined with her own as they walk down the hallway, "I know you've seen the south wing, with all the balls and banquets, but I wanted to show you the rest, if that's okay."

"More than okay," she smiles, and then lifts their hands, "is this okay?"

"It's been eight weeks since the masquerade, three weeks since the last of the other girls left...I've given your name to the council," Davey says, "they approved, I've told pretty much everyone besides my parents an-"

"What do you mean, besides your parents?"

Davey notices the worry on her face, and he stops walking to face her.

"No, nothing like that," he smiles reassuringly, "I just...I wanted them to meet you before I told them. I was going to bring it up later, but I was hoping we'd have dinner tonight. Something intimate, you and me and them. If that's okay with you."

"That sounds wonderful," she smiles, and kisses him gently, "you think they'll like me?"

They resume walking, and Davey kisses the back of her hand.

"I think they're going to love you," he says, "just as much as I do."

"So, a day in the life of Prince David," she says, "walk me through it."

"Pretty boring, to be honest," Davey shrugs, "usually had lessons in the morning up until last year, followed by council meetings and delegations. Riding and fencing lessons trading off every week. That's pretty much it."

"I would love to see you on a horse," Y/N laughs, "I'm a pretty good rider myself. One of the only physical activities proper young ladies are allowed to engage in."

"Why don't we set up a time? We can take a picnic and everything, make an afternoon out of it," Davey smiles wistfully, "some alone time would be nice."

"I agree," she says, "two days? Gives us enough time to prepare everything."

"Sounds wonderful, I'll talk to Crutchie in the stables, have him set it up."

They walk in silence, Davey occasionally pointing out a room or two and explaining what they're for.

"Oh, for dinner tonight," he changes the conversation, "Sarah said you could borrow one of her dresses if you would like, my parents aren't the biggest followers of tradition but I figured...no wait, that sounds terrible, I'm sorry. I don't mean that I want you to change I jus-"

"Davey, Davey," she stops him, placing a gentle hand on his chest, "it's okay, I know what you mean. And I want to make a good impression, I know I'm not a proper princess like some of the other girls they had here are, but I want to show them that I'll fit in with this life. That I'll be good to this kingdom, that I'll be good to you."

"I just don't want you to think I want you to change," Davey whispers, "because I don't."

"Davey, hey, I know," she cups his cheek, making him look at her, "but here's the thing about relationships, people change in them. And that's okay. I want to change with you, I want to _grow_ with you, and if that starts by me dressing properly for the first of many dinners with your parents, I'm okay with it."

"I'll let Sarah know, and I'll get her to take you to the tailor to start fittings for your own wardrobe," Davey smiles, and kisses her softly, "you're amazing, you know that?"

"I try my best," she responds, "now enough of the stuffy every day tour, show me all the secret passages."

Davey gapes at her, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"How did yo-"

"I may or may not have had a long conversation with Les about you as a kid," she giggles, and Davey's heart melts, "seems like I would've gotten along well with young Davey."

Davey groans.

"God, what did he tell you?" 

"Just that you used to hide out in the passages with a flashlight and a Harry Potter book so no one would disturb you," she teases, "a man after my own heart."

"I was such a nerd when I was younger."

"Oh yeah, when you were younger. Uh huh."

"Is that a hint of sarcasm I'm detecting, Lady Y/N?" Davey asks, leaning her against the brick wall. "Never heard a lady of the court use that in everyday settings, it's not very proper."

"Guess there's just something here that makes me want to be improper," she replies, hands resting on his lapels, "don't suppose you have any idea what that is hmm?"

"No idea," Davey murmurs, and finally presses their lips together. 

The wall suddenly disappears from behind her back, the girl letting out a slight yell as darkness over takes her vision.

"What the hell?" She asks breathlessly, hands tight around Davey's jacket to keep him close.

"You said you wanted secret passage ways," the boy replies, laughter bubbling from his mouth.

"Jesus you gave me a heart attack," she hits him on the torso, but can't help the smile that spreads cross her face, "c'mon, time to explore."

\---

The knock on the door draws her out of her reading, closing the book and setting it gently on her lap.

"Come in."

"Good morning Lady Y/N," the queen's soft voice fills the room as she closes the door behind her.

"Good morning, your majesty," Y/N says, "to what do I owe the honor?"

"I know you've scheduled riding this afternoon with David, so I'll keep this brief," Queen Esther says, sitting softly on the edge of Y/N's bed, "I just wanted to let you know that my husband and I were thoroughly impressed by you at dinner two nights ago."

"Oh, I-"

"I know how that sounds," she laughs bit, "having someone tell you to your face that they're impressed, but in our life that's a big deal. I'll admit that I was nervous when we decided that we would let David choose his wife, something that's very unorthodox and caused the council much debate, but I'm happy with the results, and I'm happy he choose you in particular. You remind me a lot of your sponsor, Lord Jack Kelly."

"That's not the first time I've heard that," Y/N blushes a bit, smiling at the sentiment, "he's been very welcoming to me, we've grown quite close."

"That's wonderful, I'm glad," she says, "he's like a fourth child to me, and I worry about him, he has a... _special_ relationship with David, and I worry that it might-"

"Your majesty, if I may," Y/N interrupts the queen's floundering, and the woman smiles, indicating for her to go on, "Jack has...explained the situation, more or less, I don't want to go into too much detail, it's not my secret to tell, but I can say that we've talked about it, and we both understand each other."

"I appreciate your willingness to protect his secret," she smiles, "that shows loyalty, something surprisingly scarce in this life. Jack has also told me his...feelings, and it means a great deal to me that he trusted you with them as well. I have a feeling we're going to get along wonderfully."

"He...he told you?" Y/N gapes.

"I was the first he told," the woman smiles wistfully, "he was younger, twelve or thirteen if I remember correctly. He came to me crying, said that I was going to hate him. Took me about forty minutes to get him to calm down, and it took another fifteen to convince him that I still cared for him after he told me. I don't think I've ever seen someone so scared...."

She trails off, eyes staring blankly in the distance, then blinks a few times, bringing herself back to the present. 

"Sorry, got lost in the memory," she smiles, "anyway, long story short, I just wanted to let you know that I'm extremely happy with the way this whole thing turned out, you're going to make a great queen."

"Thank you, your majesty," Y/N smiles, "that means a lot, especially coming from you."

"I'll leave you to get ready," she says, standing and walking to the door, "I know David's been planning every detail to make sure it's perfect."

She pauses at the doorway, turning around and facing the girl once more.

"I've never seen my son more alive than he is now, after meeting you," she says, "and honestly, I never thought I would see a day where he's this happy. This lifestyle is not the easiest, but I feel it will be a little easier with you by his side."

"I'll make it my life's work to share any burden he has," Y/N replies, "he won't have to go through anything alone."

The Queen responds with one last smile, and shuts the door. 

\---

"Got a surprise visit from your mom this morning," the girl says, walking hand in hand down the lawn towards the stables.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm. She told me that she thinks I'm good for you, that we're going to be happy."

"Well I'd have to agree with her," Davey smiles, pressing a kiss to her knuckles as they enter the stable, "hey Crutchie, I know we're early bu-"

The two of them stop, jaws dropping as they take in the sight in front of them.

Jack has Crutchie pressed up against the wall of the barn, lips trailing down his neck and hands gripping his waist.

"Jack..." the blonde breathes, head tilted back and eyes closed.

Davey clears his throat, and both of the boys jump apart, eyes wide.

"Shit, Davey, I," Jack runs a hand through his hair, "sorry, this isn't how I wa-"

"No, no, it's okay man," Davey smiles, teasing but happy, "we just came to get the horses, don't let us interrupt."

"I-I'll take you to them, your highness," Crutchie swallows nervously, a hint of a budding bruise on the bottom of the blonde's neck upon closer inspection, "please forgive me."

"There's nothing that needs to be forgiven," Davey replies, waving the boy off.

"You go, I need to talk to Jack before we leave," Y/N whispers, and Davey follows Crutchie deeper into the barn.

She looks at the boy expectantly, and his face flushes red.

"I was gonna tell you, really," he says, rubbing a hand over his neck, "just haven't had a chance. With you living in the palace now...we don't talk as often as we did."

"Okay, so tell me now."

"We've always been acquaintances I guess. I mean, I knew of him, and we saw each other in passing maybe once a week or so," Jack shrugs, but the smile on his face gives away his happiness, "we started hanging out more back when all those girls were here. I think I was complaining about Davey one day a couple weeks ago and he just...he grabbed my face and kissed me. Said it was just to shut me up but..."

"But then it happened again?" She teases.

"Yeah. And again and again," Jack shakes his head, "I never thought I would feel these feelings for someone else, and then this adorable idiot drops into my life...god, Y/N, I'm so happy. He makes me so ridiculously happy."

"Oh Jack," the girl pulls him in for a hug, "you deserve this."

"You think Davey's okay?" Jack asks, biting down on his bottom lip, "I mean, I know I never told him how I felt about him but...I dunno, I know I felt weird when I saw him kissing you, but maybe that's just because of how messy everything was."

"He's your best friend, of course he's okay," she replies, "I think he would be even if he did know how you felt. But that doesn't matter now. You're happy, he's happy, everything's perfect."

Jack smiles as Davey and Crutchie return with two horses in tow.

"We should get going," Davey says, taking the girls hand, "let these two get back to business."

"God, Dave," Jack groans, dragging a hand down his face in a mixture of embarrassment and frustration, "can you not embarrass me for once?"

"It's all outta love Jack, all outta love."

\---

"Oh my god, Davey," the girl gasps, staring at the waterfall in front of them, "this is...beautiful."

"Only the best for you, my love," Davey says, helping her dismount off of the horse before tying both of the animals to a nearby tree. 

He gives an apple to each of them, and then removes the picnic basket and takes Y/N's hand in his own.

"Used to come out here all the time with Sarah, it was our hide away from Les and my parents," Davey smiles wistfully, "out here...we could just be us. Not burdened with the future of running a kingdom or being in the public eye. Haven't been out here in a while unfortunately."

"Are you scared?" She asks as he lays out the blanket. 

"Nervous is the better word," Davey replies, "I just don't want to mess anything up. I wanna do what's best for the kingdom and for the people that live here."

"And I know you will," she says gently, taking his hand, "you're the most caring and understanding person I've ever met, those are qualities that can't be taught, and they're going to make you an amazing king."

"God you're incredible," Davey whispers, "how is it that you can make every doubt in my head disappear with a few words?"

"It's a good quality in a wife," she says, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "I...sorry, that came out wrong."

"No it's...it's okay," Davey smiles, "that's um...kinda what I was hoping to talk to you about once we got out here. I know we...I unofficially asked you back after that banquet and I, well I was hoping we could change that unofficial to official."

"Davey," she says slowly, "are you...is this-"

She stops talking as Davey gets on one knee, a bright smile on his face.

"Lady Y/N L/N, never in my life would I have imagined that I would be as happy as I am right now," he laughs a bit, "the masquerade ball was the best night of my life because it's the night I first laid eyes on you. Everything in my life is intense and fast and crazy and somehow you make things better just walking into a room. I've never fallen in love with someone as fast as I fell in love with you, and nothing would make me happier than having you by my side for the rest of my life, so," he pulls a ring out of his pocket, the metal glittering in the sunlight, "my darling, the light of my life, will you do me the incredible honor of being my wife?"

"As if you have to ask."


End file.
